


Absolute Danganronpa 2B: Together We Fall

by caramelchaitea



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fan Dangan Ronpa, Literally everyone dies, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Original Character Death(s), so don't get attatched
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelchaitea/pseuds/caramelchaitea
Summary: 16 students. One malevolent stuffed monkey. One carnival. One way out.A game of trust and betrayal. A game of life and death. A game where's no one's safe. Only two can make it out alive.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Iseri Ayame and 15 other talented high schoolers have all been trapped within the gated confines of the Monocarnival. The only way out? Kill one of the other patrons and get away with it.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------CURRENTLY ON:CHAPTER 1 - A SHATTERED STARRY UNIVERSE [Part 2]





	1. Prologue: Life Isn't Fair [1]

_Where am I? This isn’t familiar. How did I get here? Why am I here? Where is here?_

_Okay. Relax. Take a look around your surroundings. This is… a carnival. A fair? Theme park? Something of the sort. It looks… old. There are games. I’m in a game booth. I was… sleeping? Why would I be sleeping here?_

**???:** Ugh… this makes no sense. Why would I be lying on the ground in some random carnival?

_Ngh… for some reason my memory’s all fuzzy. Okay, calm down. Try to remember some things._

_Name? Iseri Ayame. Okay, I don’t have that kind of amnesia, so I’m okay in that sense._

**_I looked to my side. There was a mirror hanging, and I got a good look at myself. Same green eyes and black hair, at the same length I left it. I’m okay in that sense. Clothes, however… I think?_ **

**???:** Hey! You look awake! Is everything all right? Are you hurt?

_**A boy ran up to me. He had short brown hair, blue eyes, and slightly tan skin. He wore a light neon blue shirt, black pants, an emerald green jacket, and had a few black circular things around his neck like some sort of chocker.** _

**???:** For the most part, yeah. Just a little confused. Who are you? Do you know where we are?

 **???:** Where we are? No, I don’t, I’m really sorry. And my name? I’m Hayashida Michio, the Super High School Level Florist. It’s really nice to meet you!

 **Hayashida Michio**  
**Super High School Level Florist**

 **Hayashida:** Would you mind me asking who you are? It’s best if we get to know each other.

 **???:** Right. My name’s Iseri Ayame. I’m the Super High School Level…

_No! I can’t just tell people that! Wait, why? Ugh! Why can’t I remember? For now, it’s probably best I don’t trust anyone right now._

**???:** Ice… skater…

 **Iseri Ayame**  
**Super High School Level Ice Skater**

_Hayashida gave me a weird look, but quickly switched back to a smile. I didn’t see him as much of a threat, if one at all, but you never know._

**Hayashida:** Ayame, huh? I like that name. Did you know that Ayame’s a type of flower?

 **Iseri** : Hm?

 **Hayashida:** Yeah! It’s a type of iris, a purple one. Purple irises, when given, usually mean “respect.”

 **Iseri:** Well, I know now, I guess. Thanks?

 **Hayashida:** You’re welcome! Sorry, I kind of talk about flowers. A lot.

 **???:** Oh please, you’re not even scratching the surface.

_**Another boy walked up to us. He was kind of intimidating in a way, with bright red hair that looked like it hadn’t been brushed in ages, black eyes, and a look on his face that was a cross between a scowl and a look of general apathy. To somewhat add to that, he wore an orange long sleeved shirt with a black tank top, but only the straps were somewhat visible, baggy blue jeans, and a green bandanna. He also had several piercings on both his ears. Regardless, Hayashida cheerfully sprung up to him, and I found it almost funny that Hayashida, who was obviously the taller of the two, gave off no harmful intent, while this newcomer seemed like he could kill me in a split second and not even care.** _

**???:** You think you know him talking about flowers. Hours on end, I swear. He. Does. Not. Shut. Up!

 **Hayashida:** Oh, come on, Raiden, you love me.

 **???:** Michio Hayashida, if I hadn’t known you and been your friend for years, I wouldn’t put up with your rambling.

_**The red haired boy turned towards me, and started to address me.** _

**???:** Hey. Who’re you?

 **Iseri:** Oh, I’m Iseri Ayame. I’m the Super High School Level Ice Skater.

 **???:** Name’s Yanagi Raiden. Super High School Level Hypnotist. Cool to meetcha, I guess.

 **Yanagi Raiden**  
**Super High School Level Hypnotist**

 **Yanagi:** You don’t really look like an ice skater.

 **Iseri:** You don’t really look like a hypnotist.

 **Yanagi:** Mm, fair enough, I guess.

_**He was somewhat right. All that was apparent to him was a long, buttoned up red overcoat, which I was wearing a shirt and skirt under, a part of black leggings, and grey boots. They felt kinda furry inside, so I was dressed somewhat for the cold, even though I doubt it was that cold. Point being, I looked more like an ice skater than he did a hypnotist, so my remark still stands.** _

**Yanagi:** But yeah, I’ve known Michio for like, ever, so that’s the only reason I even half listen to him talk about fuckin’ flowers of all things. You couldn’t have had a more interesting obsession, could you?

_**Hayashida laughed a bit, and shook his head.** _

**Iseri** : So, is there anyone else around here, or just us?

 **Hayashida:** There are more people. I suggest you introduce yourself to them, since I have a feeling we’ll be here a while.

_**With that, I walked off to find someone else.** _

\---------------------------------

 **???:** Hey! Hey! Watch where you’re going! You almost crashed into me, seriously!

 **Iseri:** Oh… sorry. Who’re you?

_**I was almost face to face with a brown haired, green-eyed boy with an annoyed look on his face. He was dressed completely in a tan Boy Scout uniform, complete with a sash full of badges and a brown baseball cap.** _

**???:** Name’s Ohara Hiroyuki. Unfortunately, I’m the Super High School, ugh, Scout.

 **Ohara Hiroyuki**  
**Super High School Level Scout**

 **Iseri:** Unfortunately?

 **Ohara:** I mean having a Super High School Level talent is cool and all. Well, it would be cool if I didn’t hate being a scout!

_**Ohara continued to pace back and forth, angrily ranting.** _

  
**Ohara:** It was my parents’ decision in the first place! I said I wanted to quit! Every single year! But nooooo, you’re having fun, right, Hiroyuki? All your friends are doing it! Well if everybody jumped off a bridge would they want me to do that too! I hated every single minute of it. Every single torturous minute! And the kids! That was the worst part! They couldn’t handle being out in nature for literally five seconds. “Noooo, I see a fly! Noooo, my shorts got a tiny spot of mud on them! Noooo, there’s no cell service! This is terrible, I hate this, Ohara-kun, take us hoooome!” Ugh! So. Freaking. Whiny! I couldn’t have gotten any other talent! Like football or playing the violin or even making dolls! Anything but this!

_Whenever I think he’ll stop, he just keeps going. I don’t know how that’s even possible. Not to mention the fact that he’s just venting his problems onto someone he doesn’t even know. He hasn’t even asked for my name yet. I almost feel sorry for him._

**Ohara:** Anyways, what’s your name?

 **Iseri:** Oh, uh, Iseri Ayame. I’m the Super High School Level Ice Skater.

 **Ohara:** Iseri, huh? Can you handle dirt or being without your phone for more than two seconds?

 **Iseri:** …Yes?

 **Ohara:** Good. Keep it that way, and we’ll get along. Hopefully.

_**With that, he walked away, leaving me in complete confusion. I decided to move on and find some more people.** _

\---------------------------------

_**I approached two girls next. One was sitting on the edge of a game booth, tossing a ball in the air, and the other was just standing there passively.** _

**Iseri:** Uh, excuse me?

_**The girl on the game stopped throwing her ball, and both turned to look at me.** _

**???:** Yes? Is there something we can help you with?

 **Iseri:** Oh, uh… Nothing really. I just came to introduce myself. I’m Iseri Ayame, the Super High School Level Ice Skater.

 **???:** So, you’re kinda an athlete? No, wait, I don’t think ice-skating’s a sport. Eh, close enough. I’m Akamine Kaoru, the Super High School Level Martial Artist! Nice to meet you!

 **Akamine Kaoru**  
**Super High School Level Martial Artist**

_**Akamine had short, choppy black hair and bright red eyes. She wore a navy blue track jacket, black athletic shorts, and white sneakers. On her hands were two black boxing wrist wraps. She didn’t look too strong, but she was the Super High School Level Martial Artist. She could probably snap me in half without breaking a sweat. I decided to be wary of that.** _

_**I turned to the other girl, who has yet to introduce herself. In comparison to Akamine, she looks rather plain. She had long, darkish brown hair, which was neatly brushed, and even darker brown eyes. She looks somewhat like a pioneer woman, minus the bonnet, apron, and bow. Her dress was a clear white, with a grey ribbon around the waist, and she wears black dress shoes. She had a placid expression, in contrast to Akamine’s bright smile.** _

**???:** I suppose it is my turn for introductions? Very well. I am Ishii Suzume. I have been given the title of Super High School Level Etiquette Coach. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Iseri.

 **Ishii Suzume**  
**Super High School Level Etiquette Coach**

 **Iseri:** Ah, yes.

_**I nodded, even though I wasn’t really sure what I was saying. Ishii certainly spoke… eloquently. Though, that might be expected from an etiquette coach. Maybe. I’ve never had or met one. I decided to turn my attention back to Akamine.** _

**Iseri:** So… uh… martial arts?

_**Akamine gave me a confused look, before trying to answer me as best she can.** _

**Akamine:** Yeah! I’ve been doing different ones for most of my life, and not to brag or anything, I’m pretty freakin’ good.

 **Iseri:** I don’t know if it’s bragging, since your title is literally “Super High School Level Martial Artist”. Since the being good is pretty implied.

 **Akamine:** Hmph, if you say so. You do ice-skating?

 **Iseri:** Uh… yeah…

_Ugh… hopefully there doesn’t magically end up being an ice-skating rink and people ask me to ice skate. I mean, I’m not terrible, but definitely not SHSL level. But, this is a much better offer than saying the other one._

**Ishii:** You sounded uncertain. Is everything all right, Miss Iseri?

 **Iseri:** Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little disoriented. Also, you don’t need to call me “Miss Iseri”. You know my name.

 **Ishii:** I apologize, Miss Iseri, but I am more used to addressing people like this.

 **Iseri:** I mean, you can do whatever; I was just clearing that up.

 **Ishii:** Ah. That makes sense. Miss Akamine, please don’t jump over the counters in the future. You could possibly injure yourself.

_**She addressed Akamine, who had just jumped over the counter of the game booth, and was now leaning on her elbows on it.** _

**Akamine:** Who are you, my mom? We’re the same age, I’m sure, and I can do whatever I want. Screw the rules, and whoever enforces them.

 **Ishii** : Excuse me?

_**I decided it would probably be best to just leave them and not get involved anymore, so I left them to argue.** _

\---------------------------------

_**The next two people I found were standing in what seems to be a row of food stalls. Neither of the boys noticed me as I walked up to them, before I spoke up.** _

**Iseri:** Hi. I don’t think we’ve met yet.

_**They turned to face me. Like I thought, I’d never seen them before.** _

**???:** Yeah, I think you’re right. Sì, creo que tienes razón. Shì de, wo xiang ni shì duì de.

 **Iseri:** Huh?

 **???:** Don’t bother asking, I don’t get it either.

 **???:** Sorry, I’m just used to it. Lo siento, solo estoy acostumbrado. Duibuqi, wo zhishi xiguanle. Anyways, hi! Hola! Ni hao! My name’s Fujimori Satoru. Mi nombre es Fujimori Satoru. Wo de mingzi shi Fujimori Satoru. I’m the Super High School Level Tour Guide.

 **Fujimori Satoru**  
**Super High School Level Tour Guide**

_**Fujimori’s black hair was parted on his left side, and his pink eyes shone with enthusiasm. He wore a grey and white sweatshirt, blue jeans, brown boots, and a light blue scarf. Overall, he seemed like a nice enough person. I don’t know if I could say the same for his companion, who looked more intimidating. Brown hair, black eyes, tanner skin, and completely dressed like an Old Western cowboy, complete with the hat and boots. His mouth was covered with a red bandana, and I could spot a holster on the side of his belt. That did not help. The cowboy sighed out of exasperation.** _

**???:** Ugh, he won’t stop talking like that! Not everyone speaks that, so it’s not necessary.

 **Fujimori:** Hey, you never know. Oye, nunca sabes. Hei, ni yongyuan dou bu zhidao.

 **???:** Him aside, I haven’t introduced myself yet. I’m Saiki Kenta. They call me the Super High School Level Sharpshooter. Don’t act too scared, I won’t just randomly shoot you out of nowhere.

 **Saiki Kenta**  
**Super High School Level Sharpshooter**

 **Iseri:** I’m Iseri Ayame, the Super High School Level Ice Skater.

_The more times I say that, the weirder it sounds. Only to me, I hope._

**Saiki:** You’re… wearing a coat?

 **Iseri:** Is there a problem with that?

 **Saiki:** I dunno, it’s just a bit warm for one I think. Kinda weird.

 **Iseri:** Says the guy dressed as a cowboy.

 **Saiki:** Mm, fair.

 **Fujimori:** Now that you mention it, Saiki-kun is dressed like a cowboy! I didn’t notice! Ahora que lo mencionas, Saiki-kun esta vestido como un vaquero! No me di cuenta!  
Xianzai-

 **Saiki:** If you dare repeat that in Chinese, you’re getting a bullet to the chest.

 **Fujimori:** Well, I doubt I’ll be getting I good review on my customer service survey from you.

 **Saiki:** Why the hell are you giving out surveys? We’ve been here for what, an hour at most?

_**They just keep arguing. I feel like I’d better leave before Fujimori asks me to give him 5 stars on Yelp.** _

\---------------------------------

_**I passed a few brightly colored buildings with plaques on them. I don’t bother to read them, however. I tried opening one of them, but it’s locked.** _

_I guess I can’t go in there yet. What a pain._

_**I reached a pale yellow building with a double door and “House of Mirrors” painted on in giant black letters. I tried the door, and it’s unlocked. I stepped inside, and a mirror maze faces me. I took a step forward, and my footsteps echoed throughout the building.** _

**???:** Halt! Who goes there?

_**A figure appeared on all the mirrors. It was a girl, with straight black hair cut in a bob, and dark blue eyes. She wore a white and purple long-sleeved dress shirt, a dark blue skirt with suspenders, black tights, and tall black boots with purple shoelaces. She also had a black and purple cape tied around her neck.** _

**Iseri:** Uh, I’m Iseri Ayame. The Super High School Level Ice Skater. There’s someone else in here?

 **???:** Interesting. Well, Ayame-chan, are you a friend or foe?

 **Iseri:** Uh, friend?

_Ugh._

**Iseri:** Look, I’m not going to hurt you, as long as you actually tell me who you are.

 **???:** Ah, you don’t look too bad. I hope, I can’t see you from here. Oh wait, let me come over there to say hi!

_**The picture vanished from the mirrors, and seconds later, a girl who matched the image perfectly skipped out. She was… shorter than I had imagined. She couldn’t be taller than 5 feet. She was smiling brightly. She caught sight of me and waved cheerfully.** _

**???:** Hiiiiiii! You don’t look too bad; I’ll mark you as “not a threat”.

 **Iseri:** That’s… good?

 **???:** Anyways, where were we? Oh, I haven’t introduced myself yet!

_**The girl struck a dramatic pose.** _

**???:** Behold! Famous amongst both the living and dead! Across the globe and into the stars! The name known far and wide in this world and the next as the Super High School Level Medium! The one, the only, Amaya Rei!

 **Amaya Rei**  
**Super High School Level Medium**

_Medium? Now that’s a talent I don’t think I’ve heard before. What exactly is that?_

**Amaya:** Charmed, I’m sure.

_Yeah…_

**Amaya:** You’re Ayame-chan, right? Nice to meet you!

 **Iseri:** Yeah… same. So… medium, right? What’s that?

_**Amaya made a pouty face, but otherwise continued with her explanation, somewhat excitedly.** _

**Amaya:** You’ve never heard of a spirit medium before? You know, people who can communicate with ghosts? I’m one of them.

 **Iseri:** Oh, yeah, I get it.

_I do not get it in the slightest._

**Amaya:** Great! I’m glad I can be helpful!

 **Iseri:** There are more people here, right? I think I should go meet them.

 **Amaya:** O-kay! I’ll be here if you need me!

_**Amaya skipped back out of visibility. Probably to intimidate whoever came in here next. And then tire them out. I’ve been talking to her for only a few minutes and I’m tired. I walked out of the doors, and breathed a sigh of relief.** _

\---------------------------------

_**I explored more of the fairground. It didn’t seem to be that big. Well, the part we could get too. There was a large metal fence gating us in. I could see more of the fair on the other side, but I was in no mood to climb any fences. To my surprise, I ran into another person investigating the fence. For some reason, she was muttering to herself.** _

**???:** Chain link, tall… point of clarification, height of the fence? About 11 feet tall, if my guess is correct. Mechanical. Could detract…

 **Iseri:** Ah, excuse me?

 **???:** Of course. How can I help you?

_**She had a serious, no-nonsense look on her face. Her grey eyes were calm and her light orange hair was brushed neatly. She wore a white button up shirt with a black blazer and a black pencil skirt. A pair of tan glasses rested on her nose. She looked very professional.** _

**Iseri:** My name’s Iseri Ayame. I’m the Super High School Level Ice Skater. I just wanted to introduce myself.

 **???:** Naturally. Motion to open the speaker’s list. Tajima Hanae, Super High School Level Debater.

 **Tajima Hanae**  
**Super High School Level Debater**

 **Iseri:** Nice to meet you, Tajima-san.

 **Tajima:** Likewise.

_I’m glad I met someone like Tajima after Amaya. I could use a break, and Tajima seemed like a generally calm person. It felt… refreshing, I guess._

**Tajima:** It seems that we are completely fenced in, or at least restricted to this area for now. I spoke to another delegate a bit ago, and he confirmed that there was another fence. I don’t suppose you would be willing to climb a fence today?

 **Iseri:** No, not today. Who was this other… delegate?

 **Tajima:** I believe he was… Edamura-san? Edamame-san? Something along those lines. Either way, he wasn’t feeling up to fence climbing either.

_Edamame? What kind of a name is that? Also, I don’t blame him. I get this feeling that I shouldn’t be anywhere near this fence._

**Iseri:** Did you find anything else?

 **Tajima:** Other than the confirmation of us being trapped in here? No, just regular fair things.

 **Iseri:** Oh. Okay. There are more people here, right? You know how many?

 **Tajima:** I know a few. Who have you met already?

 **Iseri:** Uh… Hayashida-kun, Yanagi-kun, Ohara-kun, Akamine-san, Ishii-san, Fujimori-kun, Saiki-kun, Amaya-san, and you.

 **Tajima:** If you’re looking for more people, the delegate I mentioned earlier went towards the other side of the fair. There was someone around the carousel in the center as well, I believe.

_Carousel? I don’t remember seeing a carousel before. I guess there’s a lot more for me to see here. Wherever here is._

**Tajima:** I believe you wished to depart, Iseri-san?

 **Iseri:** Y-yeah…

**_With that, I excused myself from the conversation. God, all these people are weird._ **

\---------------------------------

 **???:** Hey, look, a new person! Hi!

_Oh god, not one of them again._

_**The girl sitting sideways on a purple merry-go-round horse waved to me. She had short teal hair and shining orange eyes. She wore a white smock and a blue skirt, which was a gradient from light to dark blue. Both were splattered with assorted paint colors. The only item she wore which was safe from the paint was her grey shoes.** _

**???:** Who’re you? Mariko doesn’t know you yet. Wait, let me go first! My name’s Tone Mariko!

 **Iseri:**  Iseri Ayame, the Super High Level Ice Skater. Everyone else has a Super High School Level Talent as well. Are you an exception?

 **Tone:** Nope! I’ll give you a guess about what Mariko’s talent is, though!

 **Iseri:** You’re the Super High School Level… painter?

 **Tone:** Clo-ose! I’m Tone Mariko, Super High School Level Muralist!

 **Tone Mariko**  
**Super High School Level Muralist**

 **Tone:** But you basically got it right, Iseri-chan!

_Someone. Someone please shoot me now. Preferably Saiki, since he would know what he was doing, and I could possibly have a quick death._

**Tone:** Hm? Is something wrong, Iseri-chan?

 **Iseri:** No. No. No. I’m fine. Fine.

 **Tone:** You don’t seem fine.

 **Iseri:** I’m fine. Just tired.

 **Tone:** Yeah. I get it. Mariko’s tired too. And confused.

 **???:** But I thought Marine-san wasn’t tired just a moment ago.

_**Tone looked behind me, and I turned around. A taller boy was standing behind. He gave a slight wave. He had wavy, light brown hair, sky blue eyes, and a sweet smile. He seemed like he could be a model. He wore a dark red shirt, brown jacket, grey jeans, and white shoes. He was also wearing a dark blue beret for some reason.** _

_Wait a second. I know who this is. There’s no way I could not know who this is._

**???:** New people just keep turning up, don’t they. Ah, where are my manners? I’m Uchino Toshiaki, the Super High School Level Actor.

 **Uchino Toshiaki**  
**Super High School Level Actor**

_Toshiaki Uchino is a worldwide known actor for outstanding performances in movies all over the globe. Not to mention his legions upon legions of fans. To think I’d meet a person like him, here of all places. This might actually be kind of cool._

**Uchino:** And who might you be?

 **Iseri:**  Iseri Ayame, Super High School Level Ice Skater.

**_He gave me a weird look that seemed to bore through me. Surely he couldn’t…_ **

**Uchino:** So you’re Ayeri-san, huh? Nice to meet you!

_I take my previous statement back. He’s weird like them. Time to get out of here._

**Iseri:** Well, you’ve officially got the weirdest speaking quirk I’ve heard all day.

 **Uchino:** Kahaha, I’m honored.

_And… he’s got a weird laugh. Great. This is just great. This is not how I imagined meeting a famous actor._

**Iseri:** Well, did you find anything useful, Uchino-kun?

 **Uchino:** I don’t think I found anything you wouldn’t know about. Oh, maybe the rooms, or “hotel”, on the other side of the park. Also, I’ve confirmed that there are only 16 of us, all with SHSL titles.

 **Iseri:** I see… and you, Tone-san?

 **Tone:** Mariko’s not one for exploring, so I stayed right here, where I woke up.

 **Iseri:** Okay… well, I’m going to go look over there, then.

 **Uchino:** Leaving already? It’s all right, I get it. I’m kind of a weird guy.

_**I decided not to respond to that as I walked away. Tone waved goodbye happily, and Uchino gave me a look. I wasn’t really sure how to interpret it, so I decided not to.** _

\---------------------------------

**_As I walked towards the “hotel” Uchino mentioned, I noticed a boy standing alone, staring at… something. I hadn’t seen him before, so I decided that now would be as good a time for an introduction as ever._ **

**Iseri:** Hey!

_**He turned around to face me. He looked… familiar, though I couldn’t quite place my finger on where I had seen him before. He had short dark green hair, and pink eyes. His shirt was red and distressed, and he wore a collared black jacket and blue jeans.** _

**???:** Oh. Hello. We haven’t met before, have we?

 **Iseri:** I don’t think so. I’m Iseri Ayame, the Super High School Level Ice Skater.

 **???:** An ice skater, huh? I’m Edamitsu Kou, the Super High School Level Drummer.

 **Edamitsu Kou**  
**Super High School Level Drummer**

_Kou Edamitsu… that’s how I knew him. He was the drummer in the nationwide known band Faux Utopia. I don’t know what was up with the name, but there was barely a single person in the country that didn’t know who they were. I believe Edamitsu and 3 of his friends started it, with him playing drums._

_Come to think of it, he’s probably the person Tajima was talking about earlier._

**Iseri:** You’re… Edamitsu Kou.

 **Edamitsu:** Yeah, that’s my name.

 **Iseri:** Tajima-san mentioned you earlier. She said something about you telling her about another fence? Also, she couldn’t remember your name, so she called you “Edamura” and “Edamame”.

 **Edamitsu:** Heh heh, that’s pretty funny. But yeah, there’s another fence on the other side. For some reason, we’re restricted to this area for now. I don’t know how to lower them, though. I get this feeling that I don’t want to know how to get them to lower.

 **Iseri:** Okay then?

 **Edamitsu:** You just missed Aoyama-kun, though. He was talking about how there was a fence where there should be a gate, but there wasn’t one. Sigh, I doubt it would be unlocked, though.

 **Iseri:** Did you just… say sigh out loud?

 **Edamitsu:** Yes, I did. Is there a problem with that?

_Yes…? It’s kind of weird? I guess I’m in no place to judge, though. Better than everyone else’s weird speaking things._

**Iseri:** Anyways, I don’t think I’ve met this “Aoyama-kun” yet.

 **Edamitsu:** Well, you didn’t miss much. The lack of gate was the only thing the guy really discovered about this place. No ideas to why we’re here, though. Or where “here” is.

 **Iseri:** I don’t hear your theories about those things, Edamitsu-kun.

 **Edamitsu:** You make a fair point. Anyways, if you want to hear about gates, he went that way.

**_Edamitsu pointed over in the direction I was going anyways. I thanked him, and headed towards the hotel._ **

\---------------------------------

_**The hotel was somewhat impressive for something that had been built in an amusement park. It was two stories, with a lobby and small dining room downstairs and 16 bedrooms upstairs. Each room had a plaque with a pixelated face that resembled each of the people here, and probably ones I hadn’t met yet. Speaking of which, there seemed to be another person here, looking carefully at a plaque with her face on it. I cleared my throat, and she turned around.** _

**???:** Ooh! Yumi hasn’t seen you yet! Hi-i!”

_Oh god not again._

**Iseri:** H-hey. I don’t think we’ve met yet. I’m Iseri Ayame, the Super High School Level Ice Skater.

_I feel my energy going down each time I meet someone like her._

**???:** Ice skater? Oh, Yumi loves ice skating costumes! They look so pretty, and they always fit the routine so well. Same with dance costumes though, or any kind of costume really. They’re all really great. Yumi can’t pick a favorite, though. Yumi loves all sorts of costumes! What about you?

 **Iseri:** Uh…

 **???:** Oh, silly Yumi! Yumi forgot to introduce herself! Sunada Yumi, Super High School Level Costumer!

 **Sunada Yumi**  
**Super High School Level Costumer**

_**Sunada certainly looked like she liked weird costumes. Her hair was a light, bright pink, almost bordering white, and her eyes were golden and shining. She had put said hair up in two huge pigtails. Her dress was something completely different. It was lavender purple, poufy and ruffled. Ruffled on the bottom, on the long sleeves, on the top, everywhere. Her socks were long and white, with purple pom-poms dangling on the sides. She wore pastel yellow dress shoes with ribbons, a gold tiara, and her nails were painted matching her dress. It was… a lot to take in.** _

**Iseri:** Oh. That explains the whole... costume... thing.

 **Sunada:** Yep! Yumi kinda has a somewhat obsession. It’s Yumi’s passion in life.

 **Iseri** : Well, that’s… nice to hear, Sunada-san.

 **Sunada:** Ayame-san can call Yumi Yumi.

 **Iseri:** I’m not to sure, about that.

 **Sunada:** It’s okay, Yumi gets it. Yumi won’t make Ayame-san do anything she doesn’t want to.

 **Iseri:** That sounds… highly, uh…

 **Sunada:** Anyways, did you run into Naoki-kun when you came up here?

 **Iseri:** Who?

 **Sunada:** That’s weird, he just left. He said he wanted to check if everyone’s okay. Yumi told him that Yumi was in top shape!

 **Iseri:** Yeah, yeah, that’s great, do you know where he went?

_**Sunada shook her head.** _

**Sunada:** Yumi’s sorry. She just knew Naoki-kun went down the stairs. She’s been up here since.

 **Iseri:** It’s fine; nobody can seem to know where anyone is in this place. I guess I’ll have to go look for him, then.

 **Sunada:** Okie dokie! Good luck, Ayame-san!

_**As I walked down the stairs, I breathed yet another sigh of relief. Thank god that was over.** _

\---------------------------------

**_When I reached the lobby again, I noticed someone sitting in one of the chairs, looking quite tired. I somehow didn’t notice him before. He had blond hair and white eyes, and wore a blue shirt, black pants, and a white jacket with a purple ribbon. He looked… fairly normal, to say the least. At least, in comparison to everyone else. Upon seeing him, he waved to me._ **

**???:** Hey. I’d get up to come greet you, but I’m pretty tired right now. Been running around the park since I woke up.

 **Iseri:** I mean, that does sound tiring.

 **???:** Anyways, are you okay? Any injuries, problems?

 **Iseri:** No, I don’t think so. But now that you mention it, I think I’m having problems remembering things…

_Why? Why can’t I remember anything? I know my name; I know my talent, but nothing else. Why?_

_**The boy sighed, and his shoulders deflated.** _

**???:** So, another case like that. It’s the same as everyone. Oh, where are my manners? I’m Aoyama Naoki, the Super High School Level Puppeteer.

 **Aoyama Naoki**  
**Super High School Level Puppeteer**

 **Aoyama:** Any you are?

 **Iseri:**  Iseri Ayame, the Super High School Level Ice Skater.

_**Like Uchino, he gave me a weird look.** _

_How many have I gotten today? Am I that bad of a liar? Am I that easy to see through?_

**Aoyama:** So, how do you think we got here?

 **Iseri:** Huh?

 **Aoyama:** I mean, to this fairground. I don’t remember coming here, and I doubt anyone else does.

 **Iseri:** I mean, the logical thing to think would be that we were all kidnapped, so I guess that’s what happened.

_**Before Aoyama could respond, a TV screen came on in the corner. I hadn’t even realized it was there. There was no one on it, but an unfamiliar voice rang through.** _

**???:** Hello? Hello? Can you guys hear me? If you can, please head over to the carousel now! Attendance is mandatory, visitors; we need to get this show on the road! Get over here or face the punishment!

_**The TV clicked off, leaving Aoyama and I stunned.** _

**Aoyama:** Well, what do we do now?

 **Iseri:** Go to the carousel, I assume.

_**Aoyama nodded his head, and we set off for the carousel.** _

\---------------------------------

_**When Aoyama and I arrived, there were already people there who I had met, and more people coming. There was one shy looking girl who I hadn’t met, but I didn’t think now was the time, with all the tension in the air. She had long, wavy auburn hair, purple eyes, a thick purple jacket and white jeans. She was kind of standing there, unsure of what to do.** _

_**After everyone had gathered, we stood around for a while.** _

**Yanagi:** So… what are we supposed to do now?

 **Akamine:** Yeah! Who freakin’ called us here when we could be doing important stuff? Like searchin’ for a way out!

 **Ishii:** Miss Akamine, I would like to remind you that I was with you the entire time, and you made no efforts to search for any exits. You did, however, put yourself in multiple situations hazardous to your safety.

 **Akamine:** Shut it, Ishii!

 **Fujimori:** Ooh, burn.

 **Akamine:** You too, Fujimori! Hey, where’d your trilingual shtick go?

 **Fujimori:** Well, if Akamine-san prefers it. Bien, si Akamine-san lo prefiere. Name, ruguo Akamine-san xihua ta.

_**Saiki groaned at Fujimori’s statement.** _

**Saiki:** Akamine Kaoru, you are dead to me.

 **Ohara:** Personally, I think this is a waste of time. Why do we even need to be here for someone who’s not going to show up?

 **Yanagi:** Yeah, I’m with Ohara. I don’t see any point in this.

 **Hayashida:** Don’t worry, I bet there’s some logical explanation for this. I’m sure everything will make sense soon.

 **Akamine:** Yeah, like we’ve gotten any explanation for anything yet, flower boy!

 **Tone:** Mariko doesn’t think that was a very good insult, Akamine-chan.

 **Aoyama:** Still, I think Hayashida has a point. Did any one of us call everyone here?

_**Everybody looked around at each other, shaking their heads. It was clear that this had not been done by one of us.** _

_If it wasn’t one of us, then who was it?_

**Sunada:** Ooh! Maybe this is some opening of a fair! After all, this is a fair ground, if Yumi’s not mistaken. Maybe we’re just the first ones here!

 **Edamitsu:** I doubt that’s it. I mean, that doesn’t explain the fences or no gate, and definitely the fact that there’s no one here, like, running the games or anything.

 **Amaya:** Mm, but I think it’s plausible. I mean, we don’t have any other explanations.

 **???:** Ooh! Looks like everyone’s here! This means we can get this show on the road!

 **???:** Wh… who said that?

 **???:** Why, I did, of course! Now, it’s time to make my grand entrance!

_**All of a sudden, from who knows where, a half black, half white stuffed monkey popped up. We all jumped back in surprise. Apart from splitting into two different colors at the middle, it had one red eye that was shaped something like a lightning bolt on the black side. Also on that side was a toothy, ominous grin.** _

_Something about this seems off… more than everything else, of course._

**Sunada:** Aah! Who are you?

 **Uchino:** It’s a… stuffed monkey? A carnival prize? Why’s it walking and talking on it’s own?

 **Amaya:** Clearly it must be possessed by an evil spirit! Not even I could see this coming!

 **Akamine:** We got so worked up over some cheap toy? What the hell? Who’s frickin’ idea was this. Because it sucks!

 **Fujimori:** Do not be alarmed! It is only a toy! No se alarme! Es solo un juguete! Bu yao jing huang! Ta zhi shi yi ge wan ju!

 **???:** How dare you call me some cheap prize! I am this fair’s owner, Monomonki!

 **Yanagi:** How can ya be the owner of this place? You’re a toy!

 **Monomonki:** I’m. Not. A. Toy! I’m Monomonki, and you will listen to the rules of my carnival! This is my realm! I am the master of life and death here! As long as you stay within these confines, you will follow my rules!

 **Tone:** Master of… life and death?

 **Edamitsu:** What do you mean “as long as we stay within these confines”?

 **Monomonki:** Oops! Guess I said too much! Well, I might as well just explain it to you all now: Welcome to Monocarnival! We’re so glad that you’re able to come join us. We’re even happier about the fact that you love us so much, that you never want to leave!

 **???:** What? What does that mean?

 **Monomonki:** You heard me right, Cannoli!

 **“Cannoli”?:** That’s not my name…

 **Monomonki:** You’ll be staying here… forever!

_I take back literally everything I thought was the weirdest thing that happened today. This definitely takes the cake._


	2. Prologue: Life Isn't Fair [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction to our game continues...

**Fujimori:** For… forever?

 

 **Ohara:** Are you being serious?

 

 **Monomonki:** You betcha, kiddos! You get to stay here in my carnival of wonders for the rest of your short, meaningless lives!

 

 **Tone:** That’s… that’s impossible! We can’t do that!

 

 **Ishii:** I will have to agree. There is certainly no way we can live in such conditions.

 

 **Tajima:** Point of order! The chair is not allowed to kidnap the delegates!

 

 **Monomonki:** Hey, this is a fair, not a parley debate. I can do whatever I want!

 

 **Aoyama:** But surely there’s got to be some way we can leave, right? We can’t stay like this forever!

 

 **Monomonki:** We-ell, there is this one, teensy-tiny rule I might have forgotten to men-tion!

 

 **Uchino:** Really? Are you being serious?

 

 **Monomonki:** There _is_ one way you can leave the carnival, outside to freedom!

 

 **Saiki:** Well then, spit it out already!

 

 **Monomonki:** Say, if someone were do die… by say, maybe being _murdered_ by one of their fellow patrons... and said killer is to get away with this… then they and they alone would be allowed to leave the carnival!

 

**_We all stood in silence, absorbing what Monomonki had just said._ **

**“Cannoli”?:** Mur… murder someone else?

 

 **Edamitsu:** You’re kidding. You’re joking. That’s the only way that this makes sense, right?

**Sunada:** Why… Yumi would never do something like that! Nobody… nobody here would!

 

 **Akamine:** Okay, joke’s over! Whoever’s sick idea this is, you can come out now! Come out now and let us out!

 

**_Akamine balled her fists and moved into a fighting stance, as if she was ready to fight whatever came at her._ **

****

**Monomonki:** Don’t deny it Kao! This is no joke, and you know it!

 

 **Akamine:** Who freakin’ gave you permission to call me that? I sure as hell know I didn’t!

 

 **Monomonki:** I told you, this is my fair! I can do what-ever I want!

 

 **Akamine:** Grr… you’re just asking to be crushed, aren’t you!

 

 **Ishii:** Miss Akamine, I don’t think that’s the wisest plan of action.

 

 **Monomonki:** Yeah Kao, listen to Suzu! I’m an innocent little monkey!

 

 **Ishii:** Now, about Suzu on the other hand…

 

 **Monomonki:** Plus, harm against the owner is against the fair regulations, and must be punished accordingly!

 

 **Aoyama:** Don’t… I don’t like the sound of “punishment”, Akamine.

 

**_Grumbling, Akamine moved back into a normal stance. She, however, did not seem any less angry._ **

****

**Akamine:** Don’t think I’m done with you yet, you… I have no words for you. No words.

 

 **Monomonki:** Now, what I was _trying_ to say before I was so _rudely_ interrupted… the only way you can leave is by murder! Otherwise, you’ll stay here forever! Either way, sounds fun, right?

 

 **Ohara:** You have a very twisted idea of “fun” if you think so.

 

 **Monomonki:** Either way, there’re plenty of other rules that I don’t feel like explaining to you. They’ll all be displayed on your ElectroMonkis, so I don’t really need to tell them to you orally. On those there’s also a map of the fair, profiles of all of you, and tons of other fun stuff. You need those to also access certain places, so make sure not to lose them. Who knows what despairing things might occur if that happens. Upupu!

 

 **Yanagi:** Well then, where are they?

 

 **Monomonki:** Sheesh, kids these days, so impatient! They’re already on your person, but you can’t look at them until after I’m done talking, you hear? Kids already spend too much time on electronic devices! Well, I’m running out of things to say. So, happy killing!

 

**_With that, Monomonki proceeded to disappear just like he had appeared. We were left in a state of shock and confusion._ **

****

**Hayashida:** I’ll admit… that wasn’t the kind of explanation I was hoping for.

 

 **Amaya:** Hey, nobody here would actually kill someone, right?

 

 **Saiki:** None of you better be planning anything, you hear? You’ll have to answer to me if you are!

 

 **“Cannoli”?:** I… I don’t like this… not one bit…

 

 **Aoyama:** Okay, let’s take things one at a time. We all know who each other is, right? It’d be harmful to us if we remained complete strangers.

 

 **Fujimori:** I think so? I’m not sure.

 

 **Sunada:** Yumi thinks she’s met everyone!

 

 **Hayashida:** Did anyone find any useful information as to a way out?

 

 **Tajima:** I’m afraid not, Hayashida-san. As far as I can tell, we’re completely fenced in.

 

 **Edamitsu:** There’s no gate either, so it doesn’t even make sense how we got in here in the first place.

 

 **Akamine:** Hmph, fences don’t scare me! Let me at ‘em, I’ll be over them in record time!

**Ishii:** Miss Akamine, I don’t think that is a very wise idea right now.

 

 **Akamine:** Okay, I’m sick of that! You’re always saying, “Don’t do this! Don’t do that!” But have you come up with any ideas yet? I’m sorry, uh, no!

 

 **Ishii:** Actually, I do have an idea.

 

 **Yanagi:** Well, what is it?

 

 **Ishii:** We don’t do that. We wait for a while and see if any opportunities present themselves. We can keep investigating and looking for new clues, but don’t make any brash or reckless moves for the time being. That is my idea.

 

 **Yanagi:** You’ve… got a point there.

 

 **Ishii:** I try.

 

 **Hayashida:** Ishii-san and Raiden have the right idea. Nobody here would resort to murder just to get out, right?

 

 **Uchino:** You never know, though. This would be the perfect time to kill someone.

 

 **Hayashida:** …What?

 

 **Uchino:** Think about it. Prime killing time would be now, when everyone’s new and you don’t have any attachments. You wouldn’t feel as bad leaving a bunch of strangers for dead. Well, not as much as leaving people you got to know like that.

 

 **Hayashida:** You’re kidding, right?

 

 **Yanagi:** Hey, nobody asked for that kind of opinion.

 

 **Uchino:** Just offering my input.

 

 **“Cannoli”?:** The monkey did say we had some kind of device on us, right? Maybe… we should check that?

 

 **Iseri:** I agree with… uh…

 

 **“Cannoli”?:** It’s Noli. Noli Viridian. Super High School Level… Hair Stylist.

 

**Noli Viridian**

**Super High School Level Hair Stylist**

_Noli? That’s an interesting name. It must be foreign. I’ll mention that to her later. I don’t think I’ve heard of her before._

****

**Iseri:** Well, I agree with Viridian-san then.

 

 **Noli:** Just… Noli… is fine.

 

**_We all pulled out our ElectroMonkis from our pockets. I didn’t even notice that it was there. I was about to open up a report card, but then Monomonki reappeared all of a sudden._ **

****

**Monomonki:** Surprise! I’m back!

 

 **Akamine:** Good! Finally ready to fight?

 

 **Ohara:** What are you doing back here?

 

 **Sunada:** Yumi thought that you were done talking.

 

 **Monomonki:** Well, I was, but then I remembered that you don’t know how you got here, right? I knew I was forgetting something.

 

 **Tone:** Yeah? What about it?

 

 **Monomonki:** If you’d please direct your eyes to the video that will be showing on your ElectroMonkis…

 

**_We all looked at our ElectroMonkis. What we saw there… I don’t even know how to describe it._ **

**_The world swirled around us, and everything went black. I felt myself falling, falling, falling…_ **

****

\---------------------------------

 

**_And then I woke up on the ground._ **

****

**_I felt my head, which was pounding. What had… happened?_ **

****

**_Someone screamed. A few people screamed._ **

****

**Amaya:** No! No no no no no no no no no! This didn’t happen!

 

 **Fujimori:** You’re lying! You have to be!

 

 **Monomonki:** Upupu! No~ope! This is the truth!

 

_All right. What happened? Okay. Calm down. There was a fire… at my house. We were all inside… and then the flames came… and these people rushed inside and grabbed me. Everyone else must have gotten out alive. If I know my family, they would have gotten out. There’s no need to worry. But everyone else is worried. That’s… not good._

**Saiki:** Hey, answer this. Why? What’s in it for you, kidnapping us and making us kill each other?

 

 **Monomonki:** Hmm… nothing really! But they’re all going to have a great time, right?

 

 **Ishii:** They? Who is “they”?

 

 **Monomonki:** Oh, never mind that. There is a reason for everything I do, of course!

 

 **Ohara:** Well? What is it?

 

 **Monomonki:** Despair. That’s what I want. Upupu! Upupupu!

 

**_Monomonki continued to laugh and laugh a strange, twisted laugh. I looked around at the others. People were scared. Everyone else was trying their hardest to maintain their composure._ **

 

**_Of course, this is our reality, right? We need to survive this. We’ll get out of this. We have to._ **

****

**_Our lives depend on it._ **

****

**PROLOGUE: LIFE ISN’T FAIR**

**END**

**SURVIVORS: 16**

**STATUS:**

**Iseri Ayame: ALIVE**

**Sunada Yumi: ALIVE**

**Akamine Kaoru: ALIVE**

**Ohara Hiroyuki: ALIVE**

**Yanagi Raiden: ALIVE**

**Uchino Toshiaki: ALIVE**

**Tone Mariko: ALIVE**

**Noli Viridian: ALIVE**

**Tajima Hanae: ALIVE**

**Fujimori Satoru: ALIVE**

**Saiki Kenta: ALIVE**

**Aoyama Naoki: ALIVE**

**Ishii Suzume: ALIVE**

**Amaya Rei: ALIVE**

**Hayashida Michio: ALIVE**

**Edamitsu Kou: ALIVE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really short chapter, I was rushing to finish this so that we can start the actual story. Next chapter will be report card information and carnival rules.


	3. Intermission: Report Cards and Carnival Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Profiles of the characters + the carnival regulations

**Iseri Ayame**

**Height:** 5'6" (167 cm)

 **Weight:** 121 lbs

 **Blood Type:** B

 **Birthday:** February 6

 **Likes:** Rainy days

 **Dislikes:** Cough drops

 **Talent:** Super High School Level Ice Skater

 

**Tajima Hanae**

**Height:** 5'5" (164 cm)

 **Weight:** 116 lbs

 **Blood Type:** AB

 **Birthday:** December 3

 **Likes:** Scented candles

 **Dislikes:** People who forget to yield their time

 **Talent:** Super High School Level Debater

 

**Fujimori Satoru**

**Height:** 5'8" (173 cm)

 **Weight:** 127 lbs

 **Blood Type:** A

 **Birthday:** February 27

 **Likes:** Bilingual dictionaries

 **Dislikes:** Unneeded applications

 **Talent:** Super High School Level Tour Guide

 

**Ohara Hiroyuki**

**Height:** 5'5" (165 cm)

 **Weight:** 118 lbs

 **Blood Type:** O

 **Birthday:** July 1

 **Likes:** Sourdough bread

 **Dislikes:** Impatient children

 **Talent:** Super High School Level Scout

 

**Noli Viridian**

**Height:** 5'4" (162 cm)

 **Weight:** 111 lbs

 **Blood Type:** AB

 **Birthday:** April 10

 **Likes:** Baked desserts

 **Dislikes:** Loud noises

 **Talent:** Super High School Level Hair Stylist

 

**Ishii Suzume**

**Height:** 5'8" (172 cm)

 **Weight:** 126 lbs

 **Blood Type:** O

 **Birthday:** July 24

 **Likes:** Earl Grey

 **Dislikes:** Cloudy nights

 **Talent:** Super High School Level Etiquette Coach

 

**Uchino Toshiaki**

**Height:** 5'9" (174 cm)

 **Weight:** 125 lbs

 **Blood Type:** B

 **Birthday:** May 9

 **Likes:** Fireworks

 **Dislikes:** White shirts

 **Talent:** Super High School Level Actor

 

**Sunada Yumi**

**Height:** 5'7" (169 cm)

 **Weight:** 119 lbs

 **Blood Type:** A

 **Birthday:** June 17

 **Likes:** Horror movies

 **Dislikes:** Asymmetry

 **Talent:** Super High School Level Costumer

 

**Tone Mariko**

**Height:** 5'3" (160 cm)

 **Weight:** 114 lbs

 **Blood Type:** A

 **Birthday:** January 31

 **Likes:** Mop brushes

 **Dislikes:** Markers

 **Talent:** Super High School Level Muralist

 

**Saiki Kenta**

**Height:** 6'0" (184 cm)

 **Weight:** 151 lbs

 **Blood Type:** AB

 **Birthday:** September 29

 **Likes:** Cherries

 **Dislikes:** Wind-up toys

 **Talent:** Super High School Level Sharpshooter

 

**Aoyama Naoki**

**Height:** 5'10" (177 cm)

 **Weight:** 130 lbs

 **Blood Type:** O

 **Birthday:** March 21

 **Likes:** Damask

 **Dislikes:** Basketweave

 **Talent:** Super High School Level Puppeteer

 

**Amaya Rei**

**Height:** 5'0" (152 cm)

 **Weight:** 110 lbs

 **Blood Type:** O

 **Birthday:** August 6

 **Likes:** Astronomy

 **Dislikes:** Phasmophobiacs

 **Talent:** Super High School Level Medium

 

**Yanagi Raiden**

**Height:** 5'8 (172 cm)

 **Weight:** 123 lbs

 **Blood Type:** B

 **Birthday:** January 4

 **Likes:** Plane flights

 **Dislikes:** Plastic sunglasses

 **Talent:** Super High School Level Hypnotist

 

**Hayashida Michio**

**Height:** 5'11" (180 cm)

 **Weight:** 143 lbs

 **Blood Type:** A

 **Birthday:** March 12

 **Likes:** Hyacinths

 **Dislikes:** Wall decals

 **Talent:** Super High School Level Florist

 

**Akamine Kaoru**

**Height:** 5'7" (170 cm)

 **Weight:** 120 lbs

 **Blood Type:** AB

 **Birthday:** October 18

 **Likes:** Hot peppers

 **Dislikes:** Sequins

 **Talent:** Super High School Level Martial Artist

 

**Edamitsu Kou**

**Height:** 5'7" (171 cm)

 **Weight:** 119 lbs

 **Blood Type:** B

 **Birthday:** November 15

 **Likes:** Metronomes

 **Dislikes:** Zippers

 **Talent:** Super High School Level Drummer

 

**Carnival Rules**

**\---------------------**

**1.** Visitors are required to remain within the boundaries of the fairgrounds for the remainder of the unforeseeable future.

 **2.** "Nighttime" is the designated time between 10:00 pm and 8:00 am. During this time, certain areas will be closed off, and the water will be shut off.

 **3.** Violence against the owner, Monomonki, are strictly prohibited, and will be punished accordingly.

 **4.** When a murder is committed, a class trial will be held. Attendance and participation is mandatory for all currently alive visitors.

 **5.** A body discovery announcement will play when the body is found by three or more visitors.

 **6.** If the blackened is correctly discovered during a class trial, only they will receive punishment.

 **7.** If the blackened cannot be identified, or if a spotless is selected, all visitors excluding the blackened will be punished.

 **8.** If a blackened survives a class trial, they are declared the winner. They will be allowed to leave the Monocarnival and re-enter the outside world.

 **9.** If the spotless continue to survive the class trials, the game will continue until there are two visitors standing, at which point it will end.

 **10.** Monomonki will never directly participate in a murder.

 **11.** Only two kills are aloud per visitor.

 **12.** Electromonkis are extremely important. Take care of them with utmost importance.

 **13.** Visitors will be free to explore the Monocarnival with minimal restrictions.

 **14.** Visitors who violate the rules will be punished swiftly and fittingly.

 **15.** The owner reserves the right to add new rules as they see fit at any time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took longer than I expected.  
> Well, now that it's done, the story can move on!


	4. Chapter 1 - A Shattered Starry Universe [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day at the Monocarnival begins, along with the killing game.

**Monomonki Theater**

**Monomonki:** Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for picking up a copy of Absolute Danganronpa 2B: Together We Fall!

 

 **Monomonki:** I sincerely hope from the bottom of my despair-filled monkey heart that you will enjoy our show.

 

 **Monomonki:** And of course, it’s hosted by the most wonderful host out there, yours truly.

 

 **Monomonki:** You may be wondering, “What’s this monkey doing here? Where’s the other guy? And why is this one so despair-inducing?”

 

 **Monomonki:** Well he’s not here! You’ve got me instead! And you know what they say!

 

 **Monomonki:** You get what you get and you don’t get upset!

 

_I wake up in a strange room. Where is this? What am I doing here?_

_Right. That game and that stupid monkey._

**_After Monomonki finished his explanation, we all decided we should head in for the night. Nobody would dare to try anything on the first night when we barely knew the layout, so we thought we would be safe was the reasoning. So, we dragged ourselves to the hotel and fell asleep in our respective rooms. This must have taken a lot more out of me than I thought. On a further inspection, I hadn’t even bothered to lock the door._ **

****

**_I quickly get ready, grab my ElectroMonki and walk out of my room. We had also all decided to meet at the food stalls to discuss a plan of action in the morning. I was the only one outside. I check the time and I had woken up ten minutes earlier than daytime technically began._ **

****

_Well, I’ve always been a morning person. Might as well get another look at the place._

**_I leave the hotel and start my walk._ **

****

\---------------------------------

 

**_I decide to look at the buildings I had passed yesterday. I head to the nearest building and pull on the door. No luck. I try pushing. Nothing._ **

****

**Iseri:** Ugh. It’s locked.

 

 **Monomonki:** Wow Aya! Great job stating something obvious!

 

 **Iseri:** Very funny. Why are you here? And why is this locked?

 

 **Monomonki:** Well, first of all, this isn’t even yours! You would know it belongs to someone else if you bothered to read the plaque!

 

**_I check the plaque. It read “Super High School Level Florist Attraction”. So, it must belong to Hayashida._ **

****

**Iseri:** Yeah, you did a great job answering my questions. Why. Is. It. Locked.

 

 **Monomonki:** I was getting to that! Kids these days! They need to learn some patience!

 

 **Iseri:** So that’s your excuse?

 

 **Monomonki:** That had nothing to do with the matter! The reason it’s locked is because it’s not completely finished yet. Now, why would I let Michi into a room for him that isn’t fully ready? It would break his little sunshiny heart!

 

 **Iseri:** As if you care about that.

 

**_With that, I leave him there. I think he yells some more things at me, but I can’t make out what they were. I also don’t care to know what they were._ **

****

**_When I arrive at the food stalls, I am surprised to see Akamine there. She is jogging in place, before she turns and notices me._ **

****

**Akamine:** Hey! Iseri! What are you doing up so early?

 

 **Iseri:** I could ask you the same thing.

 

 **Akamine:** Well, I asked first.

 

 **Iseri:** I just woke up early and came over here. You?

 

 **Akamine:** I always wake up early for a morning run! Can’t afford to fall out of routine. Killing game won’t change that!

 

**_She stops jogging and raises her fist to the sky._ **

****

**Akamine:** You hear that, ya frickin’ monkey? Your game can’t stop Kaoru Akamine! I’ll get out of this and mess up whoever’s controlling you!

 

**_Monomonki doesn’t show himself. I give her a look of disapproval._ **

****

**Iseri:** …and what did you expect from doing that?

 

 **Akamine:** That robot to show up so that I can beat the crap out of him until he lets us go!

 

 **Iseri:** You do realize that violates the rules, correct?

 

 **Akamine:** Screw the rules! They can’t stop me!

 

 **Iseri:** Do you… have a death wish?

 

 **Akamine:** Hell no! I’m doing this so that we all live!

 

**_Before our conversation could continue, Monomonki’s voice comes on over a loudspeaker._ **

****

**Monomonki:** Attention everyone! It is now 8:00 am, which means nighttime is now officially over! Get ready to rise and shine, for it’s another beautiful day in the Monocarnival!

 

 **Iseri:** Everyone else should be here soon.

 

**_Right on cue, Noli walks up to us._ **

****

**Noli:** A-ah! Good morning, Ayame. Kaoru.

 

 **Akamine:** Hey! Mornin’, Viridian!

 

 **Noli:** Ju-just Noli is fine…

 

 **Akamine:** Okay then! Mornin’, Noli!

 

 **Iseri:** A new morning, huh? It’d be good if no one died yet.

 

 **Noli:** Don’t… say stuff like that!

 

**_Right after almost shouting that, Noli tenses up._ **

****

**Noli:** S-sorry. I mean… I think that… today will be a good day.

 

 **Akamine:** Well, if you say so, then sure.

 

**_One by one more begin to show up. The exception being, of course, Hayashida and Yanagi._ **

****

**Fujimori:** Zao shang hao!

 

 **Ohara:** Morning.

 

 **Ishii:** Good morning.

 

 **Tajima:** Good morning, esteemed visitors.

 

 **Tone:** Good Mor~ning!

 

 **Amaya:** Bon matin tout le monde!

 

 **Hayashida:** I’d say the forecast for the day is… blue iris, with a bit of gladiolus.

 

 **Yanagi:** He does this a lot. Morning, guys.

 

 **Aoyama:** Good morning, everyone.

 

 **Sunada:** Oh, everyone’s almost here. Today looks like it will be a good day!

 

 **Edamitsu:** Ah! I’m glad to see everyone’s awake this morning!

 

 **Uchino:** Kahaha, I’m happy nothing happened overnight. That would have been unfortunate.

 

 **Saiki:** Mm. I guess I’m the last one here. Mornin’.

**_Hayashida points his finger at each of us, as if he was counting. It turns out that he is._ **

****

**Hayashida:** 13, 14, 15… 16! Okay, everyone’s here! Great!

 

 **Tone:** It’s good to see that nobody betrayed the group. Mariko doesn’t know what kind of consequences would have befallen them if they had.

 

 **Uchino:** Probably an investigation would start, we’d hold a class trial, they’d more than likely be caught, and then they would, as Monomonki put it, “receive punishment.”

 

 **Hayashida:** Well, while we’re all here, we should probably discuss what we found yesterday.

 

 **Sunada:** All right! Discussion, start!

 

 **Tajima:** I observed the fence for a while. I’m not sure how tall it is, but I doubt it would be feasible for any of us to scale it and get down safely… Akamine-san, I’m looking at you.

 

 **Edamitsu:** Not to mention, there’s no gate, either. If there had been, and anybody knew how to pick locks, that would have been our way out.

 

 **Uchino:** I had to learn how to for a role once, but it won’t work if there are no locks.

 

 **Fujimori:** Apparently fresh food is brought in daily. And if none of the visitors tamper with it, then it won’t be unsafe to eat. Unless you have allergies, of course.

 

 **Ohara:** Wait. Who told you that?

 

 **Fujimori:** Monomonki, of course!

 

 **Noli:** Are you… sure you’re okay? H-he didn’t… try to attack you or anything?

 

 **Saiki:** I was with him the entire time. That monkey didn’t do anything. So, he must be following the rules.

 

 **Yanagi:** Plus, if he wanted to attack, he most likely would have done it by now.

 

 **Uchino:** Unless he was letting us sit out, build trust in each other, until then, HE STRIKES!

 

 **Sunada:** Gah!

 

 **Fujimori:** Don’t… say things… like that! You scared me!

 

 **Uchino:** That would make such an interesting movie plot! Though, it’s kind of overdone, in my opinion.

 

_Is he… even listening to us? To himself?_

**Iseri:** Does anyone else have anything useful to add?

 

 **Amaya:** Something that I found was odd was that there’s no kind of paranormal or spiritual activity here… Usually there’s at least a little… we must be really isolated.

 

 **Iseri:** I said anything _useful_.

 

 **Akamine:** Plus, you keep going on about ghosts and all that. Ghosts aren’t real, everyone knows that.

 

 **Amaya:** …

 

_What… exactly is she doing? She just went… blank._

**Amaya:** Ghosts are real.

 

 **Akamine:** Really? You’re doing all that just to say _that_?

 

 **Amaya:** Ghosts are real. Fight me.

 

 **Akamine:** …You’re kidding me, right?

 

 **Amaya:** I have never been more serious about anything in my life. Fight me, phasmophobiac.

 

 **Akamine:** What did you just call me?

 

 **Tajima:** Phasmophobiac. Noun. A person who has phasmophobia, or a fear of ghosts.

 

 **Ishii:** Miss Amaya, I don’t believe that it would be wise to fight Miss Akamine.

 

 **Yanagi:** You’re at a height disadvantage, and you do remember that Akamine is the Super High School Level Martial Artist, right?

 

 **Amaya:** Raiden-kun, if you’re calling me short, I will fight you after I finish with Kaoru-chan.

 

 **Akamine:** If you’re serious, then you won’t be able to do anything with that sulker after I’m done!

 

 **Hayashida:** Now, now, let’s not fight.

 

 **Akamine:** Shut it, Hayashida!

 

 **Ohara:** If you’re going to fight, can you save it for when we’re _not_ having an important discussion?

 

 **Akamine:** … Fine.

 

**_Amaya grumbled something about ghosts, but didn’t say anything further._ **

****

**Saiki:** So basically, in other words, we’ve got nothing.

 

 **Ishii:** Apparently not.

 

 **Noli:** W-well, we didn’t search for that long yesterday, r-right? W-we could try a-again today, right?

 

 **Hayashida:** Yeah. We can’t give up just yet! We haven’t even been everywhere yet! There’s got to be something that we’re not thinking of!

 

 **Aoyama:** Hayashida’s right! We can’t give up hope after what, less that a day?

 

 **Yanagi:** I’m inclined to agree.

 

 **Hayashida:** That’s great! After breakfast, we’ll find something to do about this!

 

**_We finish eating, and everybody goes their separate ways. The food surprisingly wasn't that bad._**

****

_There’s time still left in the day. I assume the only thing I could do would be to spend time with someone. But who?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freetime Events Poll: http://www.strawpoll.me/14331350
> 
> I've actually been waiting to write that scene with Amaya for a long time... It's actually one of the first things that I planned.
> 
> Thank you for all the support you've been showing ADR2B! It's something I really enjoy writing, and it makes me very happy that you're liking reading it as much as I like writing it!


	5. Chapter 1 - A Shattered Starry Universe [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iseri talks to some of her fellow visitors, and has a meeting with the rest.

_Meh, I don’t really know anyone yet. I guess anyone will do. I’ll just go until I find someone. Maybe I’ll talk with everyone, get to know them. Maybe then I won’t feel like killing anyone._

**_I decide to wander around the carnival. I walk past Hayashida’s attraction again, which he is walking away from. He notices me and waves._ **

****

**Hayashida:** Hey! Iseri-san!

 

**Iseri:** What is it? Is the building still locked?

 

**Hayashida:** Yeah, that’s a disappointment. I bet there are all kinds of interesting flowers in there! Anyways, I’ve got nothing else to do. Do you want to hang out?

 

**_Should I hang out with Hayashida?_ **

****

**_ > Yes_ **

****

**_No_ **

****

**Hayashida:** Really? I didn’t actually think you would agree! Well, you learn something new everyday! Now, I’ll repay the favor!

 

**Iseri:** …What are we doing, exactly?

 

**_I listened to Hayashida talk about different types of flowers and their meanings for a while. He moved from flower to flower so quickly that I couldn’t keep up with him. As a result, I learned absolutely nothing from that lesson. He looked so happy explaining though, so I pretended to listen anyways._ **

****

**_I think Hayashida and I grew a little closer, somehow._ **

****

**Hayashida:** That was a fun conversation, right Iseri-san?

 

**Iseri:** Y-yeah…

 

_I didn’t follow any of what he said, but as they say, ”fake it until you make it”._

**Hayashida:** Well, I hope you were listening! It’s time for a quiz!

 

**Iseri:** Wait, what?

 

_Oh shit. I’m dead._

**Hayashida:** So, do you remember the symbolism of gardenias?

 

_Uh, just guess something, Ayame!_

**Change and transformation**

** > Purity and sweetness**

**Graciousness and strength**

**Iseri:** Was it… purity and sweetness?

 

**_Hayashida claps a bit and smiles._ **

**Hayashida:** That it was! Good job, Iseri-san!

 

**_Suddenly, he reaches out and… tries to hug me? I pull away in confusion._ **

****

**Iseri:** Ack! No… hugs please, Hayashida-kun.

 

**_Hayashida looks a little disappointed, but he doesn’t try again._ **

****

**Hayashida:** Sorry… I’m just kind of used to giving out hugs whenever people accomplish things. No accomplishment is too small for a hug, and no person doesn’t deserve one!

 

**_He laughs a little afterwards._ **

****

**Iseri:** There’s no one that doesn’t deserve one? Are you sure about that?

 

**Hayashida:** Absolutely positive! I think that… everyone has some good in them, but some people just choose not to show it, or just act like they don’t care, like…

 

**_He trails off, but I have a feeling of what he was going to say._ **

****

**Iseri:** Like Yanagi-kun, right?

 

**Hayashida:** Exactly. Like Raiden.

 

**Iseri:** You seem pretty close. How long have you guys known each other?

 

**Hayashida:** Oh, since elementary school. He moved in across the street from my family, and became friends. Well, it was more of me going over to his house so often he eventually gave in, but every friendship has its start.

 

**_Hayashida laughs again._ **

****

**Hayashida:** I’ll admit, Raiden wasn’t the most ideal person that seven-year-old me would look for as a potential friend, but I wasn’t picky. I’m an only child, and I would take about anyone I could get. Looking back on it, I’m really glad I did.

 

**Iseri:** Ah, I wouldn’t know much about that. I have a younger brother, and no long-term friends like that.

 

**Hayashida:** Well, tell you what! We’ll all get out of here, and become friends for a long time afterwards! Then you can’t say you haven’t had any long-term friends!

 

**Iseri:** I don’t mind my situation outside, Hayashida-kun. I don’t need everyone to do that.

 

**Hayashida:** Well, you’re stuck with it now! We’ll all become the best of friends!

 

**_Hayashida smiles again._ **

****

_It doesn’t surprise me at all to hear how Hayashida-kun and Yanagi-kun became friends. Hayashida-kun’s too friendly and persistent to let someone who could be a friend get away. I have a feeling that he won’t let me go so easily._

_I feel like I understand Hayashida-kun a little better now._

**_Hayashida waves goodbye to me, and says that he’s going to look for some more people to talk to. I suppose that I should also do the same._ **

****

**_I wander a bit towards the row of games I had woken up in. It feels weird to be back here, knowing that it was where this entire situation had begun for me. Surprisingly, I see Tone… is she examining the paint on the booths?_ **

****

**Tone:** Oh! Iseri-chan! Nice to see you! Mariko’s surprised, I didn’t think that some game booths from a cheap-looking carnival would be painted so nicely!

 

**Iseri:** Oh, well… that’s nice to hear, Tone-san.

 

**Tone:** Mariko wonders if more of the carnival is painted as nicely… if only Mariko had some paint, then I could paint something too!

 

**_Should I hang out with Tone?_ **

****

**_ > Yes_ **

****

**_No_ **

****

**Tone:** Cool! Come on, Iseri-chan! We can’t spend too much time here!

 

**_I spent some time looking at the paintings around the Monocarnival with Tone. It would have been uneventful had it not been for Tone’s constant chattering. I don’t know if she ever even expected any answers from me._ **

****

**_I think Tone and I grew a little closer today._ **

****

**Tone:** Whew! We were everywhere today, weren’t we, Iseri-chan?

 

**Iseri:** Yeah…

 

_And we found absolutely nothing. I’m not sure what Tone-san was looking for in some run-down carnival._

_I should probably bring up some discussion topic._

**Iseri:** So, Tone-san, how’d you start painting murals in the first place?

 

**Tone:** Ooh! That’s a fun story!

 

**Tone:** Well, Mariko’s been painting ever since she was little! I lived in this really small, pretty town right by the ocean. Everyone knew everyone, and was friendly with everyone. Mariko would always draw it when she got bored, and eventually committed the entire image to memory!

 

**Iseri:** Oh! That’s actually… kind of impressive.

 

**Tone:** But then, a few years ago, we had to move to a bigger city. Of course, that didn’t stop Mariko! One week I snuck out and bought a ton of paint, and painted a view of the town on my wall!

 

_Only over the course of a week?!_

**Tone:** But after that, I ran out of space. So, I decided to move on to painting on the sides of buildings!

 

_Isn’t that illegal?_

**Tone:** But since I signed them, I got fined a few times for vandalism.

 

**Iseri:** You what?

 

**Tone:** Yeah. Apparently that’s what they call _art_ these days.

 

_How… why… I…_

_I don’t even know what to think anymore._

_Tone-san sure is… Tone-san._

_Somehow… I feel like I understand Tone-san a little more now. Somehow._

**Freetime End**

 

**_Since it was getting close to the end of the day, I decide to head back to the food stalls and meet up with everyone. Luckily, everyone else seems to have had the same idea._ **

****

**Hayashida:** So! It’s been a day! What have we all found?

 

**Akamine:** Hate to break it to you, water lily, but we’ve got absolutely nothing.

 

**Yanagi:** Akamine…

 

**Akamine:** What, upset that I insulted your boyfriend, fire hair?

 

**Hayashida:** Raiden, calm down.

 

**Yanagi:** …

 

**Ohara:** I’d have to agree with Akamine. We’ve spent the entire day looking, but have found absolutely nothing.

 

**Tone:** Iseri-chan and I found some paintings, but no exit.

 

**Saiki:** Last time I checked, paintings on walls didn’t usually lead to exits from strange murder carnivals.

 

**Uchino:** Well, paintings have been used to cover secret passageways, but that’s only in movies and books. And well, that’s terribly cliché, and this isn’t even a movie or book!

 

**Sunada:** Yumi thinks that we would have known if we were in a movie, Toshiaki-kun.

 

**Fujimori:** Well, what if we’re shooting a movie? And we just forgot!

 

**Ohara:** Yeah, like that’s possible.

 

**Monomonki:** Oh, it’s possible alright!

 

**Noli:** Gah!

 

**Iseri:** Where the hell did you come from?

 

**Monomonki:** Doesn’t matter!

 

**Amaya:** Uh, yeah it matters! Who said that you could keep showing up whenever you want?

 

**Monomonki:** Uh, it was me! And this is my carnival! I can do whatever I want!

 

**Tone:** I find it hard to believe that someone would sell a carnival to a stuffed monkey.

 

**Ishii:** I find it hard to believe that someone would sell a carnival to a stuffed monkey, and a killing game would be held in it without being shut down by the government, or at least stopped by the police.

 

**Monomonki:** Oh? You think the police are coming?

 

**Ishii:** That would be the logical conclusion, yes.

 

**Monomonki:** Ha!

 

**Monomonki:** Hahahahahahahaha!

 

**_Monomonki laughs. He laughs and laughs and laughs, and just keeps laughing._ **

****

**Monomonki:** Ah! Sorry! Sorry, that was just too funny!

 

**Monomonki:** Sorry Suzu, the police aren’t coming for you! Nobody’s coming for you! Nobody’s going to get you out! The only way out-

 

**Uchino:** Is murder, I presume.

 

**Noli:** W-what?

 

**Uchino:** You heard the monkey. That’s the way out, correct?

 

**Monomonki:** You got it, Toshi! That’s the way out of here, the only one!

 

**Yanagi:** Is that all you came here to tell us?

 

**Monomonki:** Actually, no! I just got distracted by Suzu’s _hilarious_ comment.

 

**Aoyama:** Then, what did you come to tell us?

 

**Monomonki:** Right! Hey, Sato, what was the thing that you just said?

 

**Fujimori:** Uh, we might be shooting a movie but forgot?

 

**Monomonki:** Yeah! Well, the forgetting, not the movie. This is real life, kiddos!

 

**Noli:** H-how could we have forgotten that w-we were shooting a m-movie?

 

**Monomonki:** Anything’s possible, Cannoli! You all know that you’re missing a lot of your memories, right?

 

**Edamitsu:** Now that you mention it, we still don’t know much about how we got here… just things burning.

 

**Ohara:** I don’t assume you’re going to tell us.

 

**Monomonki:** Ding ding ding! You got that right, Hiro! That’s not until later!

 

**Iseri:** And when is “later”?

 

**Monomonki:** Later is, well, later! It’s whenever I decide it is! This is-

 

**Yanagi:** Your carnival, we get it.

 

**Monomonki:** Oh! You caught on real quickly, Rai! Am I becoming that predictable?

 

**Yanagi:** Yes. You are.

 

**Monomonki;** Well, then that’s that, I guess. I’m done here! Happy killing!

 

**_And with that, Monomonki disappears. We sit in silence for a few seconds, processing that information._ **

****

**Akamine:** I think I speak for everyone when I say that I hate that monkey.

 

**Amaya:** You got that right!

 

**Hayashida:** Well, we just have to ignore him! He’s just a toy, after all, he can’t stop us! We’ll get out of here eventually!

 

**_A few people nod to Hayashida’s statement. Not unsurprisingly, Yanagi is one of them._ **

****

**Saiki:** Yeah, I guess. The mood is kinda ruined now; I’m going to bed.

 

**Sunada:** M-hm! Yumi’s tired, so she’s going to head to bed too!

 

**_Everyone seems to be in agreement, so agree to meet at breakfast again, and walk to the hotel to turn in for the night._ **

****

**_After I lock the door behind me, I lay down on my bed._ **

****

**Iseri:** *sigh*

 

_We could have forgotten much more? What does that even mean?_

**_Somehow, I don’t know, I manage to drift off to sleep._ **

****

**\---------------------**

****

**Monomonki Theater**

**Monomonki:** You know how people like to use sizable words to make themselves sound intelligent?

 

**Monomonki:** Well, they only reckon that they sound like that.

 

**Monomonki:** I personally figure that they come across as complacent!

 

**Monomonki:** Who are they to suppose that they are so illustrious?

 

**Monomonki:** They’re just derisory, don’t you believe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not much to say at the end of this!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading Absolute Danganronpa 2B: Together We Fall! Your support means a lot!
> 
> Tumblr: caramelchaitea


End file.
